


Mistaken identity

by InTheVerse



Category: Firefly, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheVerse/pseuds/InTheVerse
Summary: The 'verse had definitely gone to hell





	Mistaken identity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Spoilers for late season 3 SGA

  
Author's notes: Spoilers for late season 3 SGA   


* * *

Mistaken identity

## Mistaken identity

She's still not comfortable in charge of the department, her voice stumbles a little over the words as Jennifer asks the two marines to carry the stretcher between them but as her fingers close over her medical bag and she rushes towards the gate, the awkwardness fades. This is what she shines at, where she's comfortable, so much more so in Atlantis than offworld at least. 

"Doctor Keller, you might want to hurry." The Lieutenant Colonel sounds torn between amusement and exasperation and before the radio channel closes with a click, Jennifer clearly hears a string of curse words over it. They're growled in a low irate voice, a strange mixture of english-bad english, she notes-and some other language she can't discern. And the curses get more colourful and come into her line of hearing, becoming progressively louder as she approaches, the two marines only a step nehind her. 

Then she's not sure what happens. One moment she's rushing down the steps, approaching the man wrapped in a browncoat stained with blood and cursing, getting herself tense and ready to firmly push away the insistant man at his side who claims to be 'his doctor', the next she's enveloped in a hold. It's not an unpleasant hold by far and Jennifer's certainly had a few over the last few months, mainly chokeholds, painful grips to her wrists when someone or other tries to take her hostage. But this is far from unpleasant, it's just odd, takes her by surprise and catches her offguard. 

"Kaylee!" A soft feminine voice filled with glee, sounds in her ear and the hold tightens, becomes a carress as hands are run over her body. Stroking down her back, along the swell of her buttocks and Jennifer's frozen as the perpetrator pulls back slightly giving her a quick glimpse of dark brown eyes and a smiling mouth, before the mouth descends on her own. Claiming her lips in a kiss, that takes her breath away her lips parting in shock and gving the other woman's very enthusiastic tongue a moment to press inside. To tangle with her own and run over the contours of Jenifer's mouth, mapping and exploring, teasing lightly and pressing Jennifer into kissing back, her eyes closing. 

It's only for a minute and then Dr. Mckay's voice, a touch high pitched and bewildered, interupts them. 

"Does she actually _know_ these people?" 

It's the other woman who pulls back sharply, leaves Jennifer red-faced when a moan slips out, breathy and soft from between her lips and she opens her eyes to find the woman staring at her. Eyes assessing, seeming to sweep into Jennifer's soul and then disappointment clouds her face. 

"Should've looked deeper, same shell, different inside." The woman turns away, leaving Jennifer blushing and trying not to catch anyone else's eyes. She can't understand why she reacted so sexually towards this woman, why she should arouse her with just a brief touch and a kiss when she's not felt that since being a teenager. Since enjoying being with someone for the simple pleasure of just enjoying them, enjoying being with them. 

"Can someone tell me what the cao is goin' on?" The brown-coated man is on his feet, despite the younger one's firm command to 'lie down' choosing to sway forward slightly and wrap an arm around the man who berates him. Who steadies him, shaking his head in fond vexation. 

"I would guess-" The young man looks at Jennifer now and she's very aware of him all of a sudden, very aware of everyone looking at her and not at the strangers. "That she's not Kaylee." 

"Course she ain't Kaylee!" The older man sways, and it takes all of the others strength to support him. "She's too gorramn clean and prissy." 

"Perhaps we should-" Sheppard's motioning to the marines behind Jennifer and they move forward to assist them, backing off when the older one levels a scowl their way, tightens his grip on his doctor and reaches for his holster. For the guns Sheppard and his team have already removed. 

Displeasure crosses his face to find the holsters empty and the man turns his eyes to the girl who's caressing the side of the wall, staring up thoughtfully around Atlantis. Then his eyes flick to the largest man one who Sheppard assumes is a soldier of some kind, who Ronon is taking a delight in holding down. Or more aptly, sitting on. 

"Perhaps we should find out where they are from?" Mckay looks positively gleeful at the thought, undoubtedly come to some conclusion or other about that huge silvery mirror they'd come across on the Tedarki home world. Sheppard could have sworn he'd seen the scientist stroke it lovingly as though welcoming back an old friend. 

Of course that was before they were accosted by the four stragglers, one of whom the good doctor appeared very friendly with. Sheppard snuck a peek at her, watching the stunned expression fade from Keller's face as she rushed forward to help get the man onto the stretcher, snapping on gloves in a moment. 

"Or we could try saving them first, well one of them." Sheppard nods towards the still-threatening now laid down man. 

"I'm his doctor, if you have an infirmary-" The young doctor blinks as Jennifer steps between him and the older man, his eyes narrowing and body tensing as she run her latex covered hands over his side. "Please, stand aside." 

It's then that their mutual patient laughs, body shaking slightly as he takes in Simon's stance and the equally obstinate one Jennifer's projecting back at him, drawing all eyes his way as the disgruntled mercenary in the background shouts if he's come over 'all _feng le_ '. 

"Guess the 'verse has gone to hell, after all." 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Mistaken identity**   
Author:   **Annuette**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **5k**  |  **01/20/08**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Simon, River   
Pairings:  Mal/Simon implied, Jennifer/River   
Crossover with: Stargate Atlantis   
Summary:  The 'verse had definitely gone to hell   
Notes:  Spoilers for late season 3 SGA   
  



End file.
